This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Homeowners and other building occupants often seek to improve indoor comfort and/or save energy costs by making adjustments to indoor climate control systems. A building occupant may check a thermostat to determine the indoor temperature and then may manually adjust one or more indoor temperature set points on the thermostat. Such an adjustment may remain in effect, e.g., until the next manual adjustment.